


"I Made Your Favorite.

by impulse_baker



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean is emotionally repressed, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Dean is expanding Cas' garden by adding flowers, and he comes up with the perfect way to surprise him with the additions. Dean is ready to accept what his actions mean, but that doesn't mean he's ready to talk about them.





	"I Made Your Favorite.

Dean had to admit that he was pretty proud of the job he had done with Cas’ garden. All the fruits and vegetables and herbs they had planted together were growing very well, though he never doubted that anything his angel touched would do anything other than bloom beautifully.

He was getting ready to plant some flowers, too, but he wanted to start off with flowers that were good for bees Once he started his research, he found that a lot of the same flowers that were great for bees were also attractive to butterflies. _What the hell,_ he had thought. He had gone this far. He might as well go the whole nine yards. Cas liked all bugs.

There were a lot of flowers that he had to either wait on planting later in the spring or in fall or winter, and he tried to stick to plants that were either native to Kansas, or native to places with similar climates and soil.

Trying to create something perfect for his angel made him quite the amateur botanist and entomologist.

He wondered how he was supposed to tell Cas his plan or get them started on planting. He wanted it to be special since he had done his best to make the initial idea of the garden as small a deal as possible. In the early stages he had still been too embarrassed about how much thought he had put into it and the implications of his efforts. Even though he still wasn’t vocally gung ho, he had certainly accepted that this was a significant thing he was doing for his angel.

He enlisted Charlie’s help because she was the only one he could trust to respect his desire to be hush hush about _everything_ , including his feelings. They hadn’t said any actual words about any of that shit, but it was an understood thing between them. They could agree _Cas is dreamy_.

She had a lot of good ideas, if they were a couple. But they were not that. They were a couple of friends. Best friends. They happened to share mutual feelings of a certain L word and sure, Cas had admitted it and they shared a moment over it, but there was no agreement of making it anything. It both killed and comforted Dean.

He hated it because he knew all it would take would be for him to go confess his feelings to Cas, and his angel would be kind and patient with him. But it was a comfort because he wasn’t a Relationship™ kind of guy. He fucked everything up. He hurt people. He wasn’t emotionally stable enough for that. He thought himself selfish and unworthy of his angel and so he took solace in that at least they had their friendship.

That is all of course, complete bullshit, but Dean Winchester is the poster child for self-loathing, self-doubt, and self-sacrifice.

“Why don’t you just tell him, Dean? Plain and simple, short and sweet.”

“Charlie, you know I can’t.”

“Why not? You know it’s going to make him so happy!”

“Because! He’ s him and I’m just _me_. I’d fuck it up and he’ll end up leaving because I’m just not enough to make him happy. I’ll find some way to do it all wrong or something! I’m a damn coward, man! It’ll be sunshine and unicorns for a little while but then he’ll see that I’m a piece of shit person and I’ll lose him. I’d rather take what I can get. Being friends is great. Don’t try and fix what ain’t broke, right?”

“Oh. Um…I was talking about the flowers.”

Dean swore Charlie to secrecy after this conversation. And maybe he needed to swear it to himself, too. Something about passionate outbursts about his feelings didn’t sit well with him.

March was approaching, and he needed to get the bulbs and seeds planted by then. He was running out of time.

He had finalized his list of flowers to plant when the best idea he had hit him. There were a lot of things that Cas loved, but Dean knew that there were some things that he loved most of all.

He went out and bought all the seeds and bulb he wanted, and then bought a few already potted flowers from his list. He knew that while Cas would appreciate a bouquet and the gesture, he didn’t like when flowers were cut like that. He preferred them to be potted or growing in the ground. His angel didn’t like to see wilting flowers sitting in a vase.

Dean was lucky enough that the florist didn’t seem to mind helping him get all the stems into one pot, and she had a much better eye than he had. The arrangement included pansies, snowdrops, peonies, milkweed, bee balm, lavender, phlox, zinnias, and marigold, and it looked much better the way she did it than if he would have done it.

“She must be very special to get such a unique and personal arrangement.”

He knew it was a mistake and just the general assumption people made, and it would have been so much easier to agree and pay her and leave, but something in him urged his mouth to start moving.

“Yeah, _he_ is pretty damn special.”

She blinked but didn’t say anything otherwise, and instead just smiled warmly.

“You guys must be so happy if you’re putting this much thought into it.” Her look was somewhat wistful and full of yearning.

And because he was feeling bold, he added, “Yeah, he’s my angel.”

 

Dean went straight home to the Bunker and carefully carried the large clay pot inside, heading straight for the Library, where he knew he would find his angel at this time of day.

Sure enough he was sitting there with a book open in front of him. By the way his back was postured, Dean could tell that Cas was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. His angel oftentimes sat cross-legged, insisting it was much more comfortable, regardless of the seating surface.

Dean smiled, because this one little detail made it dawn on him just how much he knew about his angel. He knew the kinds of intimate and minute details that made Castiel _Cas._

“Hey, sunshine, what are you reading?”

“Hello, Dean. Umm…what are you hiding poorly behind your back?”

“I asked you first.”

“ _Jour et Nuit_. It means day and night in French. Now show me what that is sticking out from behind you.” Castiel strained his neck to get a better look around the hunter’s back.

He took a deep breath in, ready for the rare situation in which Cas would laugh at his gift, and held out the pot in front of him, and after a beat, set it on the table.

“I made your favorite.”

“Dean…”

“I mean, I had help from the florist, like really she made it look pretty. I just chose the flowers and shit. And I guess I didn’t even grow the flowers, so I can’t say _I made_ it. But like, in all the ways that count, I made it for you.”

 _Real smooth_. He either said no words when he offered a gift, or Dean said all the words. There was no happy medium for him.

“This is the most beautiful, most pleasant-smelling arrangement I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.” Cas grazed his fingertips over the petals and Dean’s eyes tracked the soft movement of his hands.

“You like them?”

“Dean. English can not express how touched I am. But why?”

“It’s kind of a symbol or whatever. I don’t know. I’m going to start planting flowers for bees and shit and like I guess this was my way of breaking the news to you. We can expand your garden and you can start keeping bees and getting your own honey and all that stuff, you know?”

Dean suddenly had an armful of tightly squeezing angel.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it. Thank you so much, Dean This is beyond anything I could fathom to receive.”

“No, man, it’s really noting.”

“It is something, Dean. It is everything. _You_ are everything.”

“Yeah ok, come on, I got some seeds and shit, let’s start planting. _Jower et newit_ can wait.” He mispronounced the French title on purpose. He needed a reprieve from what that moment could have turned into.

Baby steps.

He promised that one day he would be the one telling Cas how _he_ was amazing and how he was his everything. For now he could settle with gifting him a garden.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> they are so in love it physically hurts me. I wish Dean grew up with someone who loved him unconditionally and just loved on him. He deserves that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Previous work: "Can I Have This Dance?"  
> Next work: "It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway."


End file.
